


Rest & Recovery

by morphia, SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy was injured in battle and needs time to recover. To keep him and his powers safe, the Avengers took him in and are nursing him back to health in Avengers Headquarters. Granted, his boyfriend is allowed to visit, and do his best to tend to Billy’s every need. (Post ACC, alternate continuity to current run)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest & Recovery

 

                        The room was quiet. The only sounds were of soft breathing and humming devices from adjacent rooms. Teddy was sitting beside the bed, his arms crossed and expression set. He was no longer upset. Well, he was upset, just no longer _angry_. He was staring at a random point in the room, thinking about various things.   
                        He let his gaze stray to the figure on the bed. Billy had done a remarkable thing during the last battle. He was protecting them, Teddy knew, but thinking back to that time, he had to wonder why was it that Billy hadn’t protected himself as well as he did the others - as well as he did Teddy. A frown passed over Teddy’s face then, and he bit his lower lip.  
                        At least the damage wasn’t too bad. A broken arm and a mild head injury, the docs said he’d be ok, but Teddy would not be moved from his side, no matter what they said. He was there when Billy first woke up after the incident, disoriented and apparently in some pain. It’s been a few days since, and Teddy got just enough sleep to be able to sit the days through next to him.   
                        He was lucky, he knew, that Billy was getting treated at the Avengers Headquarters and not in a public hospital. They brought in an extra bed for him, and after the first futile attempts, stopped trying to convince him to leave.   
  
                        If anyone was to ask Billy, he’d say there was nothing remarkable about what took place, that is, beyond his own failure and incapability. It wasn’t supposed to have been that difficult a spell, just a couple of barriers to keep them all from getting hurt. But there were too many in danger, too many attacks concentrating on the same people. He was already trying to concentrate on too many things at once, but when he realized Teddy was in danger, well, that was only too distracting for him. No sooner did Billy make sure the man he loved was safe did he actually _hear_ his own shield breaking. The next thing he knew, he was quite intimate with a wall. What came next was a lot of worried calls, people shouting his name and Teddy, crouching over him with panic and anger mixed over his features before it all went dark.  
                        When Billy came to he had to wonder if he wasn’t still, in fact, on the scene and had only blacked out for several minutes at most. The moment he opened his eyes people began rushing through the room and Teddy - then in his normal form - was by his side, looking relieved enough to cry. It was similar enough to the last thing Billy hazily remembered but also different. For starters, as he noted before, Teddy wasn’t green but his usual beige-like shade of pink, human-hued. Second, he didn’t remember Jessica Jones was fighting with them, but she still ran out the room just the same (to fetch one Doctor McCoy who was in charge of him, he was told later). And the pile of bricks he passed out on wasn’t half as comfortable as the bed he was in.  
                        Oh. He did something idiotic and got himself hurt, didn’t he? Figures.  
                        The next several days were spent mostly in an odd haze with Billy shifting in and out of consciousness. He remembered being told something about a head injury and he could barely feel his left arm (which he also couldn’t move - that would be attributed to the cast it was in) but nothing seemed to stick that well during those days. It wasn’t until he started being more conscious than not that he understood where he was, what happened, and that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.   
                        Now, Billy knew it was in his best interest, but the combination of antibiotics and painkillers they kept him on was generating the most persistent buzz in his head. It wasn’t enough to keep him from being lucid (not more than his injuries, at least), but it _was_ enough to keep him constantly distracted, just enough to make any attempts at spellcasting into a _bad_ idea. He figured that had to do with why he was in Avengers Headquarters and not in the nearest public hospital - It was easier to defend someone with his power-set there.  
                        It meant he was stuck there, though, with Jessica “Jewel” Jones and Captain America dropping by to visit him almost daily. Well, him and his now- _fiance_ , seeing how Teddy glued himself to the nearest surface suited for sitting down on. Billy wished Teddy would take better care of himself; they didn’t both need to be bedridden and exhausted.  
                        Still, it was nice to find Teddy there whenever he opened his eyes, just like he did then. Smiling, Billy remained still and wondered when Teddy would notice he was awake again.  
  
                        It was an imperceptible change. Perhaps the rhythm of Billy’s breathing changed, or maybe it was some movements, but Teddy realized Billy was awake. He wasn’t sure how long it took him to notice, and he didn’t really care about that as he shifted his chair a bit closer to the bed.  
                        “Sleep well?” he asked, looking at Billy’s form now instead of just staring at the air. He looked over the cast on his arm and the IV that was connected next to it. He’s done enough thinking over and considering all that’s happened to bring Billy to this condition, and was set on making sure it would never happen again - but it was not anything he wanted to bring up while Billy was still recovering.  
  
                        A smile tugged Billy’s lips upwards when Teddy pulled closer, and he reached his healthy hand towards him.  
                        “I hope so, it’s all I seem to be doing lately.” As opposed to Teddy, going by how tired and worn out the other looked, physically and no doubt emotionally. Even a Kree-Skrull hybrid’s physiology could only keep him going through so much, Billy figured. He decided then, that as soon as he was capable of casting spells again, he’d make Teddy take a nice, long, overdue nap.   
                        “How about you? Did you actually eat anything today?”   
                        Another perk to being hospitalized in the Avengers’ Headquarters instead of a hospital - Jarvis did the cooking. Granted, one had to actually _eat_ to enjoy that, something Billy was often too passed out to do, and Teddy seemed to downright _avoid doing_.  
  
                        “Wasn’t hungry.” Teddy answered dismissively. He took the offered hand and kept his eyes set on Billy’s face. “How’s your head feeling?” he asked then. To be fair, he wasn’t _that_ negligent with himself. He did sleep as many hours a night as he needed, albeit on the bed next to Billy’s in what looked like a hospital room. He also ate when he was hungry - or if a few days passed without him eating normally, he would do it just to keep his strength.   
                        It was true, though, that he stopped going to school, something the other Avengers seemed to think was a bad idea, but he didn’t care much about what they thought, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate anyway. Not when Billy was hospitalized.  
  
                        Hospitalized in _Avengers Headquarters_. This was hype-material for years to come, no doubt, but Billy found himself wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Even if it _did_ net him a stuffed bear dressed like Cap. He still needed to thank Jessica for that one. At least he _hoped_ it was from Jessica.   
                        That initial dismissive reply Teddy gave him got Billy to try the best disapproving look he could manage, but he stopped before long. It was making him a bit dizzy. But not as dizzy as it did before, hm...  
                        “Let’s check, shall we?” Billy asked and held more tightly onto Teddy’s hand as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. He made sure to be careful with his broken arm, if only for the discomfort the IV needle would cause if he wasn’t.   
                        “Ok, I’m _sitting_ and still seeing only _one_ of you. I’m tempted to call this improvement.” He concluded before frowning. “How hard _did_ they say I hit my head, again?”  
  
                        “They thought you had a concussion at first. I thought...” Teddy started answering, but stopped right there. It’d sounded a lot worse than it actually was, in retrospect. So instead of completing that sentence, Teddy held onto that hand like that alone would make Billy all better.   
                        “Well, your face didn’t go white the minute you sat up, so I’m assuming we can call that an improvement.” he said, reaching his free hand to touch Billy’s face gently. “And you’re not running a fever, as far as I can tell.” he added, letting his hand linger on Billy’s cheek.   
                        He had half a mind to go on about how worried he’s been and how happy he was to see Billy finally looking a bit better, but he’s said it all before, and felt it would upset Billy if he mentioned again the incident in which he was injured, so instead he took a different course of conversation.  
                        “You hungry?” he asked.  
  
                        Teddy said little, but that in itself told Billy everything he needed to know. He glanced down at their joint hands and felt a pang penetrate the medication’s buzz. Trust him to go comatose and leave Teddy on his own... And yet here he was, without fail, every time Billy opened his eyes. It was enough to make Billy wonder what he did to deserve such a guy.  
                        Everything about how Teddy treated him made Billy think the guy was trying to _will_ him back to health, and he’d have snickered if that wasn’t in fact Billy’s own trade, willing things to happen. Though Teddy was without that ability, Billy couldn’t help but appreciate the intent.   
                        Billy’s eyes slid closed as soon as Teddy touched his face and he let out a tiny sigh at the contact. He pondered Teddy’s question then and finally shook his head. “Nah, I’m fine. Throat’s a bit dry though.” He admitted before glancing around. There usually was a bottle of water at hand, now where did they put it?  
  
                        The bottle of water was within easy reach, and Teddy turned to pour Billy a glass before handing it to him.   
                        “Here, drink this.” he said as he did that, and when Billy took the glass he turned to pour himself a glass too. He watched Billy then. The way he held his glass, the way his hair fell over his forehead. It was just a wonder watching Billy move and do things, even the most trivial ones, and that was even truer when he did amazing things, spellcasting included. When he thought, for a moment, about how close he got to losing him, he had to close his eyes and force the unhappy thought out of his mind. _But I didn’t lose him._ He told himself, convincing himself it was alright.   
  
                        The water was still slightly chilly and it sent a shiver down his body, but it was a refreshing experience and Billy swallowed greedily. He pulled the glass away from his lips with a grateful sigh, only the next moment realizing that Teddy was watching him, and quite intently at that.   
                        “Oh come on, it’s not _that_ bad, is it?” He asked with annoyance mostly aimed at himself as - while still holding his glass - he ran the back of his fingers over his bristled chin. Unlike Teddy who had full control over his appearance, Billy needed to maintain his looks, something that was hard to do when he was lying comatose and/or sedated in bed for days.  
                        There was something in Teddy’s eyes that let Billy know it wasn’t about that, but he decided against confronting him for the time being, still feeling a bit incoherent as well as unwilling to make the conversation any more loaded than he felt it already was. Billy trusted Teddy to be honest with him when he was good and ready.  
  
                        “Well...” Teddy started answering, then resolved to just show him. He shifted his face to reflect Billy’s. “This is what it looks like. It’s really-” and he shifted back, “-not that bad. I can help you shave later, if you like.” he offered, taking another sip of water before putting the glass on the bedside-table. He was glad Billy didn’t go into the less pleasant area of things they could talk about, as he could definitely go a few days without arguing about Billy’s protective-shielding strategies.   
  
                        Billy blinked once, and when he opened his eyes, Teddy looked just like him, bristles and all. Before he could take a better look, though, Teddy shifted back and Billy was spared listening to his own voice any further.   
                        “I’d appreciate that.” Billy responded to that offer. “You know I get cut less when you shave me than when I do myself, don’t you?” He added, looking mildly frustrated with himself but still somewhat amused.  
  
                        “And _I’m_ the impatient one, huh?” he teased with a soft chuckle.   
  
                        “Hey I’m not impatient, just careless, there’s a difference.” Billy retorted with an equal amount of playfulness.  
  
                        “... Well.” Teddy said, “If that’s the case, I can shave you every time.” he suggested, watching Billy fondly. He liked doing things for Billy, and was happy when he found ways to make him happier or more at ease.  
  
                        Billy found himself blushing at the offer. He liked it when Teddy shaved him; it was an odd pastime they found themselves indulging in on occasion, and Teddy was always so gentle with him, his eyes set on Billy’s face with warmth and care.  
                        “That sounds like a plan.” He concluded with a smile.  
  
                        Teddy was smiling at Billy. He was easily drifting in the comfortable zone that was time with Billy. He moved to take the empty glass from Billy’s hand, and placed it on the bedside-table next to his own glass. Then, he took Billy’s hand in his own and squeezed it lightly, fondly. He was still worried about his well being, but knew that fussing over him would only serve to annoy Billy.   
                        “So...” he said after a moment, “did you have any nice dreams?” he asked.   
  
                        There was no regret at parting from the glass, and Billy quite happily held onto Teddy’s hand again instead. A small frown crossed his face as he tried to recall anything of value from his sleep. The medication was putting his subconscious through no small amount of hell, and he found most dreams to be quite random if not downright disturbing, even if he rarely remembered them once he woke up. This one, though, he managed to recall enough of to tell.  
                        “I guess.” Billy hummed and squeezed Teddy’s hand before a fond smile tugged at his lips. “We were the Mad Hatter and the March Hare in this... weird steampunk variation of Alice in Wonderland. Lots of tea was drunk.”  
  
                        “Oh? And who was Alice?” Teddy asked, curious as to how far that dream went. He moved a bit closer so he could rest their hands over the mattress while still keeping them linked.  
  
                        Billy was silent for a long moment as he tried remembering. “I... don’t think she was anyone _tangible_ , actually. Disney-Alice or something.” Feeling a bit let down with himself, he tried to recall who else he recognized and remembered about. “Tommy was the White Rabbit, big surprise there. And Kate - the Queen of Hearts.” He had a nagging sensation more people were present, but he got this distant feeling of sadness whenever he tried remembering them and so, gave up on it.  
                        “Oh, and Cap was the White Knight.”  
  
                        “Oh that sounds fitting. Though he’s much more together than the White Knight.” Teddy responded.   
  
                        “He is, but the White Knight’s the nicest in Wonderland, so.” Billy shrugged lightly before snickering. “Kind of hard to imagine Cap being that scatter-brained, isn’t it?”  
  
                        “Yeah, I can’t really see him _not_ on top of things.” Teddy said with a thoughtful look on his face. “You should write that down, really. Maybe you’ll have enough material to write something with it sometime.” or magic it into insane reality. Teddy wondered vaguely what steampunk Mad Hatter looked like. And for that matter, what The March Hare looked like. Must’ve been cute, right?  
  
                        “Yeah, and I’ll call it ‘Avengers Fairy-Tales’.” Billy hummed at Teddy’s suggestion.   
                        Somehow, it went against his geek-morale, creating new material. And he wasn’t big on fanfiction, either, but there was no harm in entertaining that thought, right? Least of all when he was medicated.  
  
                        The name Billy suggested made Teddy chuckle and he let his fingers caress the back of Billy’s hand.   
                        “So have you been reading Alice lately? Or is this just random dream-material?” he asked after a few moments of silence passed where Billy seemed thoughtful.   
  
                        The touch was pleasant, and Billy let himself concentrate on it for a while before Teddy spoke again. The question made him smile fondly for no reason other than that he enjoyed hearing Teddy’s voice.  
                        “I think it’s the tea.” Billy replied finally to that question. “Well, that and, you know... medication and brain damage.” He added a chuckle afterward for good measure.  
  
                        Teddy figured they weren’t giving Billy anything dangerous, so that was nothing to worry about. What did make him a bit anxious was the brain-damage comment, though Billy’s attempt to brush that away off handedly made him smile slightly. He moved the hand from Billy’s hair to hold onto his hand as well and watched him, just happy to see him there, wide awake and responsive.  
  
                        The silence that fell was comfortable, and Billy let himself watch Teddy for a long moment. Though he enjoyed it, the conversation wore him out a bit and he easily thought of something better to do while Teddy was there. It involved some careful shifting on his bed (mostly to not upset the IV needle...), but he soon enough managed to lean against Teddy, his head resting against the other’s shoulder. Hm, the chair was _just_ the right height compared to the bed for this activity; either someone was plotting in their favor, or they were sickeningly lucky when their lives weren’t involved (though, Billy figured that his being alive to even entertain such thoughts was due to sheer luck if nothing else).  
                        It then dawned on him that he hadn’t spent time with Teddy, let alone was this close to Teddy since his injury, and that realization made Billy hold Teddy’s hand - the one he could hold back - more tightly for a moment.  
  
                        There was a shift on Billy’s side and Teddy thought he was going to collapse. The next moment, Billy was leaning against him. He smiled and let one of his arms rest on Billy’s form while his other hand held onto Billy’s own. He’d missed this. Billy smelt like hospitals and anaesthesia, but there was still a prominent odor that was purely Billy’s. He savoured that scent and closed his eyes.  
                        “It’s been a while since I got to hug you.” he mentioned then, his tone quiet.  
  
                        Billy nodded. It was a true statement, sadly enough. Eyes closed, he let himself enjoy the odd hug and Teddy’s familiar scent which stood in a pleasant contrast to the sterile air that hung in the room.  
                        “ _Too_ long. I’ll... try and keep conscious for longer times from now on.” It may have sounded as a joke; he meant it very seriously.  
  
                        “Don’t push yourself. You need to rest and get well first.” he answered, his response holding no edge of either anger or anxiety - it was just a plain statement. He wanted to be with Billy, that was true, but he wanted more for Billy to heal and be better. His condition wasn’t critical, but he was still hospitalized.  
  
                        “Why?” Billy hummed and lightly rubbed his cheek against Teddy’s shoulder. “Are you _that_ eager to have me running around, doing _stupid_ things again?”  
                        It wasn’t a secret Billy tended to make bad decisions. He figured, though, that if Teddy still _proposed_ to him, he was allowed at least some self-humor on the matter. Especially when medicated.  
                        Then again, that in itself might’ve been a bad move. He figured he was about to find out.  
  
                        “Your bad decisions are part of your charm.” Teddy answered lightly then, but chuckled the next moment. “Though I’d prefer if next time you decide to do something stupid, you at least make sure to keep yourself safe, first. Or better, just make sure _I’m_ there to keep you safe.”  
  
                        A warm smile spread on Billy’s lips. Leave it to Teddy to make him feel precious and loved, while mocking him at the same time.   
                        “Yeah, but that would be the _smart_ thing to do. And since when was I known to do _those_?” His voice was a comfortable whisper then. He drew his hand out of Teddy’s hold and instead trailed his fingers gently over Teddy’s wrist, lightly teasing the skin before he began trailing his hand upwards over Teddy’s arm.  
  
                        “Good point.” Teddy hummed in response, letting his finger trail along the side of Billy’s thigh in a neutral, affectionate gesture. “But you can just skip the thinking bit and just do that because I asked you to.” he said, kissing the side of Billy’s head. “.... Please?” he added, to clarify that it was indeed a request.  
  
                        Ah, affection and skinship; it wasn’t until they finally came in proper contact with each other that Billy realized just how much he missed it, and Teddy for that matter. The warm air acquired a heart-wrenching tone to it the next moment though, when Teddy uttered that one lone word that made a pang run through Billy. Lips slightly parted as though to say something, he came up with nothing appropriate and stared at nothing for a long moment. To think Teddy had to _beg_...  
                        “I’ll... do my best.” Billy said at last and closed his eyes. His hand trailed as high as Teddy’s elbow before he pulled it sideways, running his palm over Teddy’s front instead. For a moment he let it trail idly before it settled over the center of Teddy’s chest where, if he rubbed just firmly enough, he could feel Teddy’s heart beating.  
                        He dared not say it aloud, least of all after what Teddy just asked of him, but the guy he cared so much for was alive and well. A broken arm and a concussion? Pfft; He regretted nothing.  
  
                        Billy was touching him. Teddy realized what he was trying to do, and it only served to warm up his thoughts more. There were many small reasons why he loved Billy, and quite a few big ones. One of the big reasons was that Billy had a huge heart, and he wore it on his sleeve.   
                        “Thank you, that’s all I ask for.” Teddy admitted, letting his fingers trail down BIlly’s back for good measure.  
  
                        “I think that’s the _least_ I can do after passing out on you for... what, a week.” Billy asked and let himself enjoy the gentle touch. It was ticklish at times but Billy didn’t mind, simply letting out a slightly louder breath when it happened.  
                        “...please tell me it hasn’t been more than a week.” He half begged then upon realizing he wasn’t certain how long he’s been in there. It was hard keeping track of time when one tended to drop unconscious in the blink of an eye.  
  
                        “... Will that make you feel better?” Teddy asked, regarding the last question. He figured that if a week earned him some privileges, then the two weeks he’s been glued to Billy’s bed, bathed him and cared for him, would grant him more than that. He wasn’t planning on collecting any rewards, anyway. He did what he could for Billy and that was that. He continued to carefully tease Billy’s back, not wanting to agitate him, but at the very least to make him feel good.  
  
                        The question made Billy stop and ponder it over. So it was more than a week, because if it wasn’t, Teddy would have said so. The only reason for him to answer the way he did was to avoid lying to Billy.   
                        “ _Crap_ , that’s going to be a lot of catching up in school to do.” Billy hissed, mostly at himself before he put on his best aloof expression. “At least most of our shows are on break, huh...” The almost careless tone of voice he used stood in contrast to the way in which the hand resting over Teddy’s chest curled, fingers clutching onto Teddy’s shirt.   
                        What really got to him was knowing that he kept Teddy waiting for him to rejoin the living. He did that once before and wasn’t too happy knowing it happened again, even if for several weeks instead of months. And still Teddy was so affectionate and caring, trying to make him feel better in every way he could... To think he screwed up this badly, Billy really _was_ an idiot, wasn’t he?   
  
                        “I think we should worry about school after you’ve healed.” Teddy answered then, reaching the hand on Billy’s back higher, to rest on the back of his neck. “Besides, catching up on _us_ time feels more important to me.” he added, bumping his shoulder against Billy’s healthy one with an amused smile on his face.   
                        He had felt the fingers curling at his shirt. He could practically hear what Billy was thinking, and refused to go down that path. What happened didn’t matter. What mattered was that they were there at that moment, together, both lucid and close. He didn’t want Billy to be stuck in that train of thoughts either, and hoped he did enough to distract him.  
  
                        The statement that also doubled as an offer, and a promise, was more than alluring and Billy couldn’t agree more even if he wanted to. It wasn’t so much a distraction as it was by far a more favorable line of thought, and Billy preferred to dwell on that instead.   
                        The light bump made him raise his head from Teddy’s shoulder, and he found Teddy smiling at him, a gesture which in turn made Billy smile too and melt a bit inside. Eh, he could wallow in guilt later, and he trusted Teddy to remind him of it when need-be. Right then he was awake, not about to throw up or pass out, and Teddy was warm and close. There were so many things they could be doing rather than complain, even if in a somewhat humorous manner, and Billy preferred to pursue those pastimes instead.  
                        “I like _us_ -time.” Billy admitted and let himself look into Teddy’s eyes for what felt like the first proper time since he went and got himself hurt. “It’s fun.”  
  
                        “It’s fun.” Teddy agreed, holding Billy’s gaze. He let his fingers slide across the back of Billy’s neck. There was no specific end to Teddy’s actions, rather, he did what he felt like doing - what felt nice. “You’ve been sitting up for a while now, are you still feeling ok?” he asked, inspecting Billy’s face from up close. He wanted to kiss him, but ventured to ask first, since he figured if he kissed him, Billy won’t pull away even if he ought to. Cuz he had a tendency to be an idiot, after all.   
  
                        It certainly felt nice and Billy was grateful for the fact Teddy didn’t seem capable of keeping his hands off him. Granted, it wasn’t any sort of seductive contact, but it was warm and tender. It was the best motivation to keeping awake Billy could ask for, to feel more of that, and to continue gazing into those beautiful blue eyes.  
                        “If you want to be nitpicky, I was leaning against you for a bit, too.” Billy muttered before smiling somewhat reassuringly.  
                        “I’m fine. Up’s still... there.” He hummed and glanced upwards before looking back at Teddy with a snicker. “I think.”  
  
                        Teddy ignored the nitpicky bit and chuckled at the manifestation of where up was.   
                        “Good.” he said, smiling a bit wider at Billy and then he leaned in for a kiss. He met Billy’s lips with his own, and kept a constant pressure there. His eyes were open and he watched him to detect any kind of response.   
  
                        Billy realized he should’ve seen that coming, but the fact that he didn’t let him enjoy the pleasant surprise of having Teddy’s lips against his own. Both kept their eyes open for the first few moments, and Billy tried to make sense of Teddy’s expression from so close. He got all the information he needed from another source, though, and had to smile against Teddy’s lips when he felt Teddy’s heart-rate pick up a bit under the hand Billy still kept over his chest. Eyes closing, Billy tilted his head and trailed his hand down to rest over Teddy’s stomach the next moment.  
                        Well; he missed this more than he thought he did, and he thought he _missed_ it.  
  
                        After a short while, convinced that Billy wasn’t going to lose it, Teddy closed his eyes as well and pressed their lips a bit tighter together, wanting to deepen the kiss and try to get a taste of Billy’s mouth. He’s missed it to an extent he wasn’t even planning to try and grasp. It wasn’t relevant - he missed it, and now he had it, and that’s what mattered to him.  
  
                        The deepening of the kiss was welcome and Billy let a tiny sound out against Teddy’s mouth. He _definitely_ needed to get better as soon as possible; there was an air of caution to the way Teddy treated him, in addition to the knowledge they wouldn’t go too far anyway - not with his arm in a cast, at least.   
                        But that was that, and this was this, and this had him nibbling on Teddy’s lips quite happily. His hand kept moving, sliding up and down Teddy’s side as he reached to hug him around the waist.  
  
                        The movement on Billy’s side served to better align them, and the kiss became easier to maintain. He found himself nibbling back, tasting soft lips and on occasion a tongue. He made a small happy sound and nudged forward, hand resting on Billy’s side as well.  
                        A knock on the door brought him back, though, and he pulled away, giving Billy a questioning look.  
  
                        Everything became better with that one single shift in position. Suddenly there was much more heat going back and forth, and another of Teddy’s hands on his person. He didn’t mind staying like this for another long moment, but before they could do anything more to, for and with each other, that knock came and the kiss was broken. Billy panted, his hand already as low as the edge of Teddy’s shirt over his side.   
                        Alright, it was official. The fates conspired to cockblock them. He had no other way to explain so much of what happened.  
                        Gulping once, Billy shrugged and smiled apologetically in response to the question in Teddy’s eyes before pulling farther away.   
                        “Yes?” He asked and turned to look at the door. Alright, deep breaths, calm down, don’t act like you were just caught doing something indecent in Avengers Headquarters...  
                        ...dammit. Go away, mental images. No wait, come back... later...  
  
                        In all honesty, Steve wanted to visit more often. As was always the case with the teens formerly of the group called the Young Avengers, Captain America tended to take events much more to heart. He knew they were capable, and he knew they were trustworthy. He was the first to admit they proved themselves beyond the shadow of a doubt. No matter what people said those days, he was proud of the four that stayed together and fought the good fight alongside the people who were their heroes. And yet - he worried.  
                        It was the least he could do, to check in every so often on the young man who was wounded only for trying to protect his teammates. It's been two weeks since the battle Wiccan was injured in, and the boy was still out of commission more often than not. It was for that reason that Steve was so surprised when he realized he heard voices coming from behind the door to Billy’s  room. He figured it was worth a knock on the door.  
                        It was relief, nothing else that rose inside him when he heard that insecure response. Recognizing the voice, Steve walked in, a smile on his masked face.  
                        "Well, if you two don't look the best I've seen you in a while." Steve greeted as soon as he stepped inside, and instantly noticed both young heroes' presences. They still seemed a bit off, but there was something about them that instilled hope in the man's heart. He attributed it mostly to the fact Billy was sitting upright for a change.  
  
                        As soon as Teddy realized it was the Captain walking into the room, he got to his feet.  
                        “Captain.” he greeted the man, then glanced at Billy. The Captain has been visiting nearly every day, and when he didn’t, Jessica “Jewel” Jones did. In a way, Teddy appreciate this, it was reassuring and it gave him a sense of comfort. These people seemed to appreciate what Billy’d done and care enough to check up on him.  
  
                        The realization that Captain America in the flesh almost walked in on them making out was making Billy feel all sorts of discomfort, embarrassment and just a touch of excitement he preferred not to dwell on.   
Still, the fact remained that none other than Captain America just came to visit him during his hospitalization, and for a change, he was both awake and lucid enough to greet him. Win.  
                        “Cap!” Billy greeted cheerfully and tried to sit up a bit straighter. It was amazing, really, how despite everything they’ve been through, the man still had such a pure, majestic aura to him.  
  
                        With the door closed behind him, Steve walked up to the bed and nodded at Teddy before focusing his attention back on Billy. The boy still seemed a bit pale, and the cast over his arm seemed uncomfortable, but there was a spark in his eyes that let Steve know he was going to be alright.  
                        “It’s good to see you’re back with us, son.” Steve said warmly and rested his hand on Billy’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?”  
  
                        It didn’t matter how close he thought he got to the man, or how much time he spent around him. Whenever Captain America put his hand on his shoulder, and called him ‘son’, Billy thought he was the happiest fanboy in existence.  
                        “Better. When do I get out of here?”  
  
                        Steve couldn’t help but smile fondly at the show of impatience. He then turned his gaze at Teddy, a warm, almost fond look in his eyes.  
                        “What, already? And here we were hoping you could stay a while.”  
  
                        “You get out of here when Dr. McCoy says you’re out of danger.” Teddy answered Billy with a shadow of an apologetic smile. He’s asked them the same question just a few days ago, numerous times, and that was the answer he got. Why should Billy get a different answer? He then glanced at the Captain, seeking approval.   
  
                        The answer was obvious, and Billy figured Teddy asked already, but it was still disheartening to hear. He let out a despaired sigh, only to blink up at Captain America when he felt the man’s hold on his shoulder tighten a bit.  
  
                        “You listen to your _partner_ , Billy. He worries about you.” Steve urged gently. He knew that was the last thing Billy wanted to hear, but hoped saying it would help either way. “As do the rest of us.” He added and for a brief moment ruffled Billy’s hair before he turned to leave.  
  
                        Billy wasn’t sure what got to him more - the fact the Captain referred to his relationship with Teddy, his own obvious concern, that hair ruffle or that _dreadful_ comment he was never going to live down.  
                        “Busy as always, huh?” He asked then just as Cap was at the door.  
  
                        “Trust me, there are times I want nothing more than to be where you are.” Steve laughed softly and nodded towards the two.  
                        “You boys get some rest.”  
  
                        “Yessir.” Teddy answered after the Captain and waited for him to leave. When the coast was clear, Teddy turned to look at Billy with a grin that nearly split his face in two. He rested his hand down where the Captain’s had been until just a moment ago, on Billy’s shoulder, and he then leaned down as though to kiss him, only that before he _did_ kiss him, he had only one thing to say-  
                        “Now will you listen to me?” it was hardly even a question.  
  
                        The moment Cap was out the door was the moment Billy’s heart filled with a sort of _dread_. He turned to look at Teddy and found him grinning dangerously before he leaned down. For the briefest of moments, Billy thought that maybe, just _maybe_ Teddy would let it slide, but then, right before their lips met-  
 _Now will you listen to me?_  
                        Yep.  
                        _Never_ live it down.  
                        Well, at least he was being kissed, Billy figured, though he kept up his frown through the kiss. He even managed to glare at Teddy for a moment before he let it go, eyes closing and head tilting sideways slightly as he preferred to concentrate on the kiss.  
  
                        Oh Teddy wasn’t planning to use that one against Billy. Not too often, anyway. Besides, he was currently preoccupied with a much more interesting activity. He had Billy’s lips against his own, and was planning on maintaining the kiss unless otherwise interrupted. He sat down on the bed next to Billy and adjusted the angle just right to get the desired seaming effect.  
  
                        Teddy’s presence on the bed was a welcomed one, and Billy pulled closer. He reached his good hand up to Teddy’s cheek and sighed lightly at the familiar sensation under his fingertips. He was grateful, and more than a bit flattered that Cap came to visit him, but had to admit this current pastime was much more favorable to him.   
  
                        It was indeed a favorable pastime, and Teddy was doing what he could to enjoy it properly. Eyes closed, he tasted Billy’s lips with a gentleness that only marginally repressed his urgent need to reacquaint himself with the guy’s mouth. He trusted Billy to stop him if he was coming on too hard - and maybe he shouldn’t have.  
  
                        That was too much credit Billy was given, as he had no intention of breaking the kiss in the foreseeable future. He could feel Teddy’s need for him in the kiss and replied it in kind, sharing the sentiment. He just hoped he wouldn’t run out of breath too quickly, as that would be quite disappointing.  
  
                        After a long couple of minutes in which Teddy kissed Billy with all the subtlety of a charging buffalo, he finally pulled back for air, and so he could look at Billy’s face properly. He then realized he somehow managed to bring both hands to rest on Billy’s cheeks. He figured it was as good a placement as any, and left them there.  
                        “Woah.” he said a bit breathlessly. “You’re... so tasty.” he was saying this between small pecks on his lips.  
  
                        It took Billy a moment to realize he could breathe again, and he had to blink. The kiss was long and demanding but he enjoyed it, even if it did leave him feeling a bit dizzy, a sensation he regretfully grew used to in recent weeks. Wow indeed.  
                        “I missed you too.” Billy said as though in reply to Teddy’s words, but mostly in response to his actions, which he let himself enjoy in full.  
  
                        Teddy chuckled at that and ran his fingers along Billy’s face, relishing the feel of those bristles before reaching to kiss the tip of his nose.   
                        “Well, what can I say. You read me too easily.” he said in answer and for a moment let himself watch the guy he loved.   
  
                        “Nah.” Billy hummed lightly and ran his fingers through Teddy’s hair, all the while watching him with equal adoration and warmth in his eyes. “Just an educated guess. And a bit of _projection_.” He admitted next before tilting his head forward to rest his forehead against Teddy’s.   
                        Well, he _could_ read Teddy, at least to some extent, but even without that, Billy knew there were certain things his condition these past few weeks kept from Teddy. Billy hoped he’d be able to keep it together long enough to give him even a bit of what he needed.  
  
                        “Projection, huh?” Teddy said, sounding a bit sheepish but not entirely so. He was too happy to see Billy was alright after they’d kissed for a while to care about anything else, even the fact his beloved could basically read his mind.  
  
                        “I miss you even when I’m comatose, sue me.” Billy snickered with slightly painted cheeks, though he couldn’t quite care about how silly or even love-struck he sounded - it was true. He trailed his fingers gently over the back of Teddy’s neck, specifically at the hair-line.  
                        “So. Why don’t we do something about that.” He added then and kissed Teddy again.  
  
                        “Hmm...” Teddy’s eyes closed at the touch, and the kiss came as a pleasant and not-so-surprising surprise. He leaned into it, smiling goofily. It was true, he thought then, that kissing Billy was magic. It was even more so since it’s been so long since he’s been able to do that.   
  
                        Had Billy been aware of that train of thought, doubtlessly he’d have agreed with it. Kissing Teddy was one of Billy’s favorite activities, and he wanted to keep doing it for as long as he could before he passed out in an untimely manner again.  
                        Or someone came knocking on the door. Again. But Billy tried to suppress his paranoia. He decided instead to make the most out of the time they had and let his good hand feel freely over Teddy’s body. This; he missed doing this too, the feel under his fingers and palm, and every last one of Teddy’s small, endearing reactions.  
  
                        Teddy mirrored Billy’s ministrations on his person. He missed doing this, and now that most of the bruises from the battle were gone, he was no longer worried he might touch any overly sensitive spots. He wasn’t thinking about the possibility of anyone coming in to disturb them. There was no one in the Avengers’ Headquarter he feared being caught by doing this, the only thing that might create would be embarrassment.  
                        He was worried, though, of worsening Billy’s condition by doing this. For that reason, he pulled back again for a brief moment. He made a point of looking into Billy’s eyes intently, and then he turned to kiss his cheek. He spread small kisses along the side of Billy’s face and towards his neck.  
  
                        What Billy missed even more than touching Teddy was being touched _by_ Teddy. Especially with that certain quality to the caresses, a certain freedom that lacked caution that wasn’t there a moment ago. Billy could only be grateful for that, as it made the experience far more enjoyable..   
                        What he was less appreciative of was the fact Teddy broke the kiss, leaving Billy to stare at him questioningly. The way Teddy looked at him was intense, and he felt his cheeks painting right before Teddy leaned forward and began kissing his face. An excited shiver ran down his back and Billy gulped when he felt Teddy’s breath trail over his neck. The contact was amazing and missed, and an absent smile found its way to Billy’s lips just as he let his hand slide under Teddy’s shirt, to run over his stomach.  
  
                        The sudden skin-to-skin contact made Teddy gasp against Billy’s neck and he let out a slow breath. He liked feeling Billy’s fingers on his person, and after two weeks of worry, it felt heavenly. A short nibble on the junction of Billy’s neck and shoulder followed.  
                        “Mm...” he uttered. He wondered how far Billy’d dare go in Avengers Headquarters, though in all honesty he thought he knew - as far as was physically possible. He didn’t refer to him as ‘my idiot boyfriend’ for no reason, but this idiocy was something he sometimes encouraged, under the right circumstances.   
                        A hand on his skin.  <3   
  
                        Sadly, Billy wasn’t quite up to his usual performance standards, but he figured he should at least go as far as he could.   
                        Teddy’s responses were encouraging as well as enjoyable. A soft voice echoing in his throat, Billy tilted his head sideways to expose his neck and shoulder, offering easier access. He rubbed his fingers firmly against Teddy’s stomach in the meanwhile, applying a light massage and feeling the muscles shift under his touch.  
  
                        As he did before, Teddy was mirroring Billy’s teases, though he did not go under the clothes just yet. Instead, he added a tease with his other hand, running it along Billy’s spine in a half-ticklish manner. He wondered how and if Billy would respond to that.  
  
                        The obvious and immediate response was that Billy’s breath became slightly heavier. Every gesture, every movement made him feel precious and cared for, and made him regret being unable to use both his hands to repay the treatment. Teddy deserved better than what he was able to give him right then, but Billy decided to do the best he could, regardless. That was why he lowered his hand, rubbing his way down Teddy’s stomach and over his abdomen.   
  
                        There was a sense of anticipation that was building inside Teddy. He knew well enough Billy had limitations at the moment, and couldn’t really do much, but what he _was_ doing was making small flutters run through Teddy’s stomach and it made his breathing grow heavy. He rubbed his forehead against that neck and uttered Billy’s name softly.   
                        “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” he asked finally.  
  
                        Probably not. But when had that kept Billy from doing anything?  
                        “Trust me - I’ve done this before.” Billy replied with the tiniest of snickers before he tilted his head so he could whisper against Teddy’s ear.  
                        “It’s been a while.” He explained, voice low and fond. His hand rubbed lower while straying a bit aside, and he ran it back and forth between Teddy’s abdomen and thigh.   
                        “Let me try and make it up to you, please, Teddy?”  
  
                        “Asking for permission? That’s new.” Teddy answered with a small snicker as he pulled back to look into Billy’s face again. Oh. seeing him awake was making him happy, and he grinned to match that feeling.   
                        “It would make me very _very_ happy if you do.” he said.  
  
                        Billy couldn’t help but smile back. Seeing Teddy himself and not some fevered dream’s variation of him was a refreshing change, and Billy let himself enjoy the view for a long moment. He kept his hand moving during that time, but when Teddy finally responded, the movement stopped with Billy’s hand resting on the junction between Teddy’s leg and body.   
                        “I’m happy to hear that.” Billy admitted and felt his cheeks paint a deeper shade of red as he slowly pulled his hand towards the middle of Teddy’s crotch.  
  
                        The minute Billy’s hand reached atop his crotch, even though it was over his shorts, Teddy’s eyes fell half closed and he let out a slow breath. He pulled closer to Billy and let his hand rest on Billy’s healthy shoulder, fingers sliding up and down his arm.   
                        “That’s nice...” he commented idly.  
  
                        Billy nodded at that statement and let himself fondle Teddy’s groin a bit more firmly. Teddy wasn’t quite there yet, but Billy was neither surprised nor disappointed. He enjoyed the slow pace as it made everything feel warmer somehow, fonder. So what if they weren’t already down each other’s pants? It only meant he got to tease Teddy more.   
                        For the time being, ‘more’ translated into a return of favor. Smiling, Billy leaned forward and buried his face in Teddy’s neck, kissing and nibbling on the skin at random.  
  
                        The firmer grip made Teddy grunt and shift under Billy’s hand. He rested one of his hands over Billy’s and pressed it down against himself. It wasn’t anything he did consciously, though.  
                        In the meantime, his other hand was edging its way up Billy’s shirt, drawing absent circles on his back. He wasn’t thinking much anymore, and that was good.  
  
                        A somewhat thoughtful look settled in Billy’s eyes when Teddy reached down to hold his hand. It was an endearing, needy gesture, and Billy found he didn’t mind - he somehow didn’t trust himself to _perform_ as he usually did. Still, he was set on doing what he could, and followed Teddy’s unintentional guidance as to how to touch him through his pants.  
                        This was all done through a series of minor shivers, as Billy let himself enjoy the presence of Teddy’s hand on his back. Teddy’s bare hand over his very skin... That realization, more than anything, drew a gasp out of him, but he soon enough returned to suckle quite insistently on a patch of skin on Teddy’s neck. He learned a good while ago he hadn’t the luxury of leaving a mark on Teddy - the guy healed too quickly for it. Still, they both enjoyed the activity, and enjoyable acts were just what he was aiming for.  
  
                        The gesture was duly appreciated, and Teddy made a small sound of approval as he let his fingers twitch over Billy’s back. The hand holding Billy’s shifted to undo the button and zipper, then pushed the fabric out of the way. That same hand then helped Billy’s hand slip under his boxers. He was already quite hard by then, and the touch was making him giddy. He puffed a breath next to Billy’s ear.   
                        “Grab it.” he requested in a husky tone.  
  
                        Billy let out a low, fond hum when his hand was guided under Teddy’s underwear, and he let his hand re-familiarize itself with Teddy’s member. The length, how the skin felt under his fingertips, and the pounding heat coursing under the skin... he missed _this,_ too, he thought and sucked a deep breath in.  
                        “ _Gladly_.” Billy breathed out and grabbed Teddy’s cock firmly, eagerly awaiting the reaction this would no doubt earn him.  
  
                        A hiss, as a matter of fact, and a clench of his fingers around Billy’s wrist. Teddy hadn’t exactly expected to be doing this so soon after Billy regained consciousness, but really, he had nothing to complain about. It was a wonderful sensation and he realized then he was guiding Billy’s hand. He wanted it a certain way, and figured the other wouldn’t mind. Too much, at least.  
  
                        Billy didn’t mind at all when he realized Teddy was asking to be touched in a certain way, and not quite so subtly, either. He went along with Teddy’s silent demand, adjusting the angle in which he held him before he began moving his hand up and down that length.  
                        No longer concentrating on one spot, Billy let himself kiss his way up to Teddy’s ear on which he nibbled, with the usual care he displayed due to Teddy’s numerous earrings.  
                        “Like _this_? Or something different?” He asked, breath rolling over Teddy’s ear.  
  
                        “Just... Like this.” Teddy replied, brows furrowed in concentration as he adjusted the pace to suit the level of want. Billy’s hand felt so different to his own that the whole experience became much more than him jerking himself off - even if practically speaking he was doing 80% of the work. Billy’s presence, his eagerness to help were both quite enough to get him moaning.  
  
                        “Like this, then.” Billy whispered and closed his eyes. He did little in addition, simply remaining as close to Teddy as he could while he moved - or rather, let Teddy move his hand. He saw no need to do more than that for the time being, seeing how Teddy was enjoying himself enough like this. Instead, Billy let himself watch his lover’s face, taking notice of every subtle change in his expression.  
  
                        Wanting to build up the tension, Teddy made a point of not going fast at first. He moved Billy’s hand over his person in long, slow motions, pausing at the tip each time, even as he very slowly picked up the pace.  
                        “Nng... Your hand...” he uttered, but had nothing intelligent to add to that.  
  
                        “ _My_ hand.” Billy snickered and shifted his fingers in search of all the more sensitive spots he was already familiar with over Teddy’s dick. He didn’t mind the slow pace, and instead appreciated the opportunity to be able to thoroughly please Teddy in this manner.  
                        “Does it feel good, Tee?” He asked, his voice coming out as a somewhat heated whisper.  
  
                        “Oh it... Feels pretty great...” Teddy answered, heaving a shuddering breath. He was working the pace up, but holding back from falling right into a frantic pace was proving difficult. He did what he could to avoid it, anyway.   
                        After a while of this, he guided Billy’s fingers to tease at the tip for a bit, making the experience a notch better.  
  
                        Billy snickered softly to himself, and slowly took a bit more initiative with his touches. He let Teddy set the pace and direction, but applied just a bit more force than was requested, touched a bit more shamelessly than Teddy did. It wasn’t enough to break the pace, but he figured he could at least try and make Teddy feel a bit _nicer_ if he could.  
  
                        “Ha-! B-Billy...” Teddy exclaimed at the change he neither anticipated, nor disliked. He shuddered and took in a deep breath to try and steady himself, but it was futile, what with Billy’s ministrations daring, pulling and teasing.   
  
                        That uttering of his name made Billy shiver, and served to encourage him to continue with his current approach. He let Teddy guide him less and less, slowly falling into his own pace. The treatment was somewhat rougher, but Billy saw nothing wrong with that - not so long as Teddy kept making those intoxicating sounds.   
                        Lips still pressed against Teddy’s ear, Billy let himself mutter a long string of sweet nothingness and endearments, along with a good deal of promises of what they’d do to each other once he was fully healthy again.  
  
                        It was true that physical stimuli got him there easily enough, but when Billy gave him a mental image of what they could be doing, he was beyond holding himself back, and with a few short thrusts into Billy’s hand, Teddy came with a strangled groan, stifling the sound against Billy’s neck. By that point he was moving Billy’s hand quickly over himself, and he had to slow down in order to not agitate his sensitive flesh.  
  
                        A shudder ran down Billy’s back when Teddy climaxed, his voice ringing in Billy’s ears as his body finally went limp. Billy moved his hand still, wanting to draw the sensation out as long as possible, but he knew when to stop, to keep it from being too much. He was beyond caring about the mess they made of the bed and their clothes, instead concentrating on the unique warmth and scent that was Teddy right then, a seemingly content Teddy still with an arm around Billy’s waist.   
                        “That... sounded like fun.” He said finally after a long moment in which he listened to Teddy struggle to catch his breath, and then rested his head against the other’s.  
  
                        Teddy was shivering all over until he finally managed to relax. He was leaning against Billy, eyes closed. A few moments later, Billy said what he did, and Teddy chuckled breathlessly.  
                        “It _was_ fun.” he answered, helping Billy’s hand out of his boxers and reaching for a roll of toilet paper that was set on the side-table. He wiped the remains off Billy’s fingers and palm, and then turned to clean as much as he could under his boxers and put his clothes back in order. When he was done, he dumped it all in the bin and reached to take Billy’s hand. He kissed the palm, then the back of the hand, and looked at Billy.  
                        “Thank you.” he said with infinite seriousness.  
  
                        The only thing that ruined the moment was Teddy pulling away enough to reach for the toilet paper. Billy didn’t interrupt the cleaning process, instead watching Teddy’s face with a warm look in his eyes. Teddy seemed happy and relaxed, and that made Billy’s smile (which didn’t leave his lips yet) widen.  
                        “Don’t mention it.” Billy requested softly, his cheeks painted due to the gentle treatment. Ah, he missed Teddy. Even if he was comatose most of the time he was hospitalized.  
  
                        There were words to describe how much Teddy had missed Billy’s touch and closeness, but they escaped him entirely at that moment. He was smiling, happy and content.   
                        “How are you feeling?” he asked. He noticed he’s been asking this a lot, but that stood to reason, given how up until then, whenever Billy woke up he tended to blackout within minutes.  
  
                        The question, which under different circumstances would’ve been a source of annoyance, was received with a smile and a tiny fond sigh. Billy couldn’t be mad at the guy for worrying, could he?  
                        “I’m... hanging in there.” He admitted and slightly averted his gaze. He was still feeling better than he did before, and if he had to be honest, there was a certain... _restlessness_ in him due to what he just did for Teddy, but he knew it would probably be a good idea for him to lie back down soon.  
                        It being a good idea was probably why Billy didn’t do it, instead opting to lean closer to Teddy again.  
  
                        Something in the way Billy was leaning over him made Teddy sigh. Was Billy pushing himself too much again? Probably.   
                        “Perhaps you should lay down.” he said, not opting for question-form, as he moved to assist Billy in doing so. “I...” he allowed himself a short smoothing-over of his hand on Billy’s front, pausing shortly over his crotch. He just wanted to check, is all. He wasn’t surprised to find Billy already half hard.   
  
                        “Because I haven’t done _this_ in a while...” Billy uttered in obvious dissatisfaction, but did little to change his position, and instead watched Teddy quietly.  
                        Teddy’s actions incurred a series of feelings in Billy. The first was disappointment at the distance put between them. He also was quite sick of lying down, but knew Teddy had only his best interest in mind and so tried to bear with it. The next feeling was a spark of hope when Teddy touched him and a surprised gasp left his lips. The touch was wonderful, and Billy found himself biting onto his lower lip.  
                        Trust Teddy to want to return the favor  <3  
  
                        “Oh.” Teddy said then, and let his hand linger over that half hard - hardening organ. He gave it a fond pat. “Well, I think I can help with this, if you want me to.” he assured him with a smile and leaned over to kiss Billy’s lips. “You just need to tell me how you want it.” and he figured Billy would understand what he meant by that.  
  
                        The presence of Teddy’s hand over his groin was making Billy shudder with poorly suppressed anticipation. He looked up at Teddy, only to find him leaning down for a kiss, one Billy eagerly answered. And then that request... oh. Oh, he had _the_ most considerate boyfriend _ever_.  
                        “I-” Billy began only to swallow the next moment. He had no idea what he could live through at the moment, and even less confidence that Teddy would go with what he wanted - considerate and worrying boyfriend, he had, even when Billy himself couldn’t be bothered with looking after himself. But that thought only made Billy smile instead as he reached his hand to trail down Teddy’s arm.  
                        “Whatever you think is best.” Billy replied finally and did his best to look into Teddy’s eyes. “I know it’ll be worth it. Just... please-” He stopped in favor of gulping, his hand holding a bit more tightly onto Teddy’s arm. “Don’t keep me waiting for too long.”  
  
                        Not that Teddy was planning on doing that, as he figured he didn’t have much time before Billy’d fall asleep again. He had hoped for a lead on how Billy wanted to be pleased, but decided to improvise on the basis of knowing the guy, and knowing more or less what felt good and what felt awesome. He made a quick work of Billy’s pants, pushing them down as far as was absolutely necessary, and then, with one hand resting again on Billy’s crotch, he let the other hand push Billy’s shirt up, fingers sliding over smooth skin.  
  
                        The speed in which Teddy pushed his clothes away was mildly alarming, but Billy found he didn’t care. All it did was fuel his own impatience, one that only worsened whenever Teddy looked at him with that dire intent in his eyes. He was being touched again all over, Teddy’s hands as though trying to ascertain he was still in one piece, whole. He honestly didn’t think he’d be lucky enough to be touched in such a manner so soon, and this was better than he dared hope.  
                        “It- it feels good, Teddy...” Billy breathed out as his eyes slid half closed.  
  
                        Teddy knew. He knew it would feel good and he knew it was too fast but not quite enough. He let his fingers trace the outline of Billy’s hard-on through the underwear he was wearing, while his other hand slid higher still, to detect a nipple and tease it gently. He made a small sound as the gesture at Billy’s chest pulled the shirt high, revealing an expanse of skin for him to examine. First with his hands, then with his eyes, next was clearly...  
                        He leaned down to kiss Billy’s belly next to the navel.   
  
                        Every last movement of Teddy’s fingers, every caress was making Billy more needy, more desperate. His heels dug into the mattress lightly as did his fingers, small attempts at providing the sensations coursing through him with an outlet. It seemed to be working, at least until Teddy leaned forward to touch his lips to Billy’s skin and Billy’s mind went blank. He swallowed heavily as his mind wrapped itself around the most recent development, but gave up on it before long in favor of burying his healthy hand in Teddy’s hair.  
                        Oh, this was going to feel even better, wasn’t it?  
  
                        Smiling as fingers buried in his hair, Teddy let his hand wander lower down Billy’s thigh, and then up one of the boxer-sleeves, aiming for direct contact. He soon wrapped his fingers around Billy’s cock and gave a long, loving stroke. At this point, he looked up into Billy’s face and, smiling still, tried to assess Billy’s condition, and whether he could survive anything more extreme than his hand.  
  
                        He had to admit, Billy didn’t expect Teddy to reach from that direction. The tease to his thigh gave it away, though, and Billy just barely managed to take a deep enough breath before Teddy took hold of him. All he did then was let out a loud gasp.  
                        His condition? He’d live long enough to deal with that later. Right then Billy looked almost miserable, and looked down at Teddy with plea in his eyes.  
  
                        The begging look was all Teddy needed. He let go of Billy’s member long enough to pull the boxers down just as far as was needed to expose Billy’s cock. He then trailed kisses down that smooth belly towards the exposed organ, and without stalling, gave a fond kiss to the head before applying a long, thorough lick to it, base to tip.  
  
                        Billy loved Teddy’s mouth. Granted, he loved a lot of things about Teddy and the guy as a whole, but there were certain times when all he could think of was about how perfect his fiance’s mouth was. How warm and moist it was, and that sneaky, pinkish tongue of his, feeling so... _right_ against his hot skin...   
                        That was one such time, and Billy let out a silent whimper as he rolled his hips up, needing more of that treatment and not quite able to hold himself back.  
  
                        There was no need for Billy to hold back. Teddy soon advanced, taking that head into his mouth and giving a short suckle. He let his hand grab the organ again to make up for the part he hadn’t covered with his mouth yet. After a short moment of that, he started moving lower, taking more of BIlly into his mouth and wondering when the guy would cave and start downright thrusting into his mouth.  
  
                        Not long. Billy already had a hard time holding himself back whenever Teddy pleasured him with such keen intent, and right then he had noticeably less will-power than usual. Mouth, hand, it mattered less then as Billy was rewarded with friction, attention and affection. It all worked wonderfully to make him lose what little restraints he had left.  
  
                        That was what Teddy was aiming at. He bobbed his head in time with Billy’s movements, taking in more of Billy each time. He moved his hand to tease the sac before taking a firm grip of Billy’s cock and moving his hand in time with the movement of his mouth. He wanted Billy to enjoy this as much as possible under the circumstances.  
  
                        It was hopeless. Anything Billy did, Teddy reacted to in a way that made Billy do it _more_ and _harder_ and _louder_. His fingers clenched and unclenched in Teddy’s hair, and he soon forced himself to relocate his hand back to the mattress where he could abuse the bed-covers as much as he needed. Eyes shut, he buried his cheek in his shoulder and bucked his hips every time Teddy took him in deeper.  
  
                        Ah. that was more like it. Billy’s hips jerking without restraint, strangled sounds, flexing fingers, and that wonderful slightly salty substance already dripping from the tip right onto his eager tongue. Inside his mouth he ran his tongue over the side of Billy’s member with care, teasing soft spots he knew would feel great, and just for added effect - he upped the pace.   
  
                        If he concentrated - which he didn’t - Billy could almost feel it, the very moment in which he lost himself, his body ridding itself of whatever conscious thought and shame he might’ve had left. The voices that left him were no longer strangled, though they were lacking in meaning, and most of them formed various forms of pleas and begs, as he wanted Teddy to do - _something_ , even if it was just to keep at what he was already doing.  
                        And he did. Teddy stopped not for a moment, using all his motivation and past experience with Billy’s body to literally suck that climax out of him. Two thrusts, three, and Billy was done, an almost surprised moan leaving him as he arched, his essence spilling into Teddy’s mouth.  
  
                        The sounds made Teddy gulp around Billy’s cock and he gave a stronger suckle until suddenly, something changed, and Billy came.   
                        Having partially anticipated this turn of events due to various hints and small signs Billy emitted only when he got close, Teddy braced himself for impact, and that allowed him to swallow most of what Billy had to give. He made a small sound when that happened, but was more keen on watching Billy’s face, making sure all was well.  
  
                        All was _wonderful_. The only thing that might’ve hindered that sensation was the dull realization he upset _something_ in his left arm, but he was so far beyond caring it was laughable. Billy laid still on the mattress, moving not sans the labored rising and falling of his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Then a realization dawned on him, that Teddy swallowed, and a tiny adoring sound left him.  
                        _Best. Boyfriend. Ever._ The thought kept looping itself through Billy’s hazed mind, and he was capable only of smiling slightly, a fitting addition to his otherwise content expression.   
                        “This-” He tried after a moment and gulped before finally letting go of the abused bed-covers. “This was _fun,_ too.” Billy cooed and managed barely to bury his hand in Teddy’s hair again.  
  
                        Not only did he swallow, Teddy also licked Billy clean when he assured himself Billy was alright. He tucked Billy back into his clothes and rearranged them a bit on his person to make him look presentable, should anyone walk in. He was smiling at the guy the whole time, and made sure not to move out of that hand’s range. He liked having Billy touch his hair.  
                        “Glad I could make you feel good.” he said softly, as an afterthought.  
  
                        The treatment took into account things Billy didn’t even consider, and he found himself wondering what Teddy was up to at times. It didn’t matter, though, because he was ultimately comfortable and could keep playing with Teddy’s hair. Billy figured he wouldn’t mind lying down more if he could keep doing that.  
  
                        Sitting close by, Teddy smiled at Billy and enjoyed the touch. The air was buzzing with their still-fresh release and the sensations it brought with it. For all he cared, he could lay down beside Billy and just stay there forever, but instead he remained seated, letting one of his hands rest over Billy’s chest in a gesture that brought to mind a sense of connection.  
  
                        A connection that made Billy smile more widely and fondly at Teddy. Though it saddened him to do so, he pulled his hand away from Teddy’s hair in favor of caressing his cheek. He then dragged his fingers down to rest over Teddy’s chest, as though to mirror the other’s gesture. His hand was a bit unsteady by then, but he kept at it regardless, not wanting to waste another second in which he was awake.  
  
                        It was a welcome adjustment in touch, and Teddy leaned a bit over, enjoying that hand’s warmth which radiated at him through the clothes.


End file.
